


Home For Christmas

by emofor1d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Fluff, M/M, Secrets, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emofor1d/pseuds/emofor1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry and Niall's first time celebrating Christmas as a couple. They travel over to be with Harry's family, who, for as far as Harry knows, aren't aware of their relationship. Gemma, however, is on to them and decides to tease her brother by flirting with Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Navis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navis/gifts).



> for the lovely Navis <3 i hope it's what you wanted!! happy holidays!

The holidays always seem to make Harry anxious. So many things need to get done and his to-do list seems to never end. Presents, cards, decorations, it’s a lot to do. With less than a week left until Christmas Harry is surprised he doesn’t go through an annual hair loss due to the stress of it all but as they say, _tis the season._

“Alright so I’ve gotta pick up some candles and that necklace for mum, then run over and get Gem that record player she can’t shut up about,” Harry sighs, running a hand through his long locks. He pats his coat pockets, “Babe, where are my keys,” He frantically searches around the kitchen, circling the island countertop a good three times.

“Did you check the key hooks where, I dunno, where they’re supposed to be?” Niall calls from the couch in the living room. Harry rounds a corner that leads him down a short hallway to a door that opens to the garage. Next to the door are the infamous key hooks where, low and behold, are Harry’s keys.

“Thank god I have you,” Harry grabs the keys off the hook and makes his way back to the kitchen. He passes through a large arch which connects the living room and the kitchen. Niall is sitting on the couch in just a pair of soft grey sweats, remote lazily resting in one hand. Harry leans over the back of the couch, “Bye babe I’ll be back in a few,” He says sweetly into Niall’s ear. Without trying to miss too much of the football on the large screen, Niall quickly turns his head to give Harry a peck and goes back to the game.

“What’s for dinner?” Niall says over his shoulder. By now Harry is already almost at the garage but manages to hear him.

“Um I think we have some spaghetti in the pantry. Is that alright?” He yells back.

“Sounds good to me. Love ya!” Harry can barely hear before closing the door and climbing into his car.

Harry finally makes it to the town centre. Usually it takes Harry an extra ten minutes to get anywhere since he drives like an elderly person. As soon as he finds a spot in front of some antique shop his phone buzzes. It reads that there is an incoming call from Mummy with a little purple heart emoji next to it. Harry presses the ‘accept’ button.

“Hiya mum,” He says roughly while trying to put the car in park and unbuckle his seat belt.

“Hey Harry,” Her voice rings through the phone, “Whatcha up to love?”

“Holiday shopping,” He mumbles, opening the car door and stepping out. He strolls around the small downtown area awhile, making small talk and catching up.

“So what are your plans for Christmas?” She asks.

“Um I dunno maybe have dinner with my bo-Niall. My homie homeboy Niall,” Harry rolls his eyes. He hasn’t really told anyone about him and Niall being a couple yet. Yeah they love each other and everything but Harry wants to take his time with this relationship. He doesn’t want to fuck it up. Moving too fast could skip all of the little things you’re supposed to cherish.

“Oh alright well Robin and I were wondering if you wanted to come home for Christmas. We miss you and ever since you moved away we barely see you. You can bring your homeboy Niall if you want,” She chuckles lightly.

“Um okay I’ll see what he’s up to yeah. I’ll get back to you. Love you mum I gotta go,” Harry says. His mum says her goodbye’s and I love you’s and hangs up. Harry manages to find the first shop where he could get some candles on sale. He thinks about his mum’s invitation for Niall and him. It seems like an okay idea. Him and Niall fly down for Christmas, act like normal friends, then go back home. Easy enough.

Few stores later Harry has found everything he needs, even found a nice watch for his stepfather, Robin. He’s still stumped as to what he should get for Niall. It’s their first Christmas together so the bar is set pretty high.

On his way back to the car, Harry passes an elderly couple sitting happily on a bench. Their arms are hooked together as they watch the younger generation pass, busy with holiday shopping like Harry. He smiles at them and they slightly nod their heads at him. Harry wonders how long they’ve been together so he just walks up and asks, typical. They tell him sixty one and counting. Harry thanks them and continues on is way. Sixty one years is a hell of a long time. Harry wonders how long he’ll be with Niall. He can see it now, two kids, a nice house, maybe even a dog with a fenced in backyard. Harry sighs, “If only,” He quietly mutters to himself.

Finally at the car, Harry fumbles in his pocket and finds the key. He first opens the back door and carefully places the shopping bags on the seat and shuts the door and climbs into the driver’s seat.

The day is unusually nice for this time of the year. Even though there is snow on the ground, the sun is peeking out of the clouds just enough to provide a sweet warmth to the air. It’s still cold but isn’t as cold so Harry is happy.

He barges through the door, bags bumping into the door frame and Harry cussing under his breath, “Home!” He calls out. He sniffs the air. Smells like pasta sauce. Harry walks into the kitchen to find a couple of dirty pots in the sink and Niall placing a bowl (of what looks like spaghetti) on the table.

“Hey babe,” Niall chirps. Harry sets the bag down on the ground and meanders over to the table.

“Did you make all of this?” Harry points at the spaghetti, sauce, and garlic bread Niall has put strategically around two glasses of wine and two settings; forks, knives, and spoons even set correctly. Niall comes up behind him with the rest of the wine and kisses Harry’s cheek.

“Yup. All by meself,” He says proudly.

“Well I am very impressed,” Harry compliments and takes a seat. Niall takes his spot on the other side of the small, round table and scoops some pasta onto his plate followed by sauce and two slices of garlic bread. Harry is a little more conservative and only grabs one slice.

“How was shopping?” Niall gabs with food stuffed in his mouth.

“Uh it was good,” Harry mumbles, trying to get the spaghetti to stay on his fork, “My mum called,” He mentions.

“Oh yeah? How’s she?” Niall asks and takes a sip of wine.

“She’s good, she’s good,” By now he’s just swirling the fork around the noodles, absent mindedly playing with his food, “She wants me to go down and visit for Christmas,” Harry focuses on his food.

“Really?”

“Yeah and she like kinda invited you and stuff,” He says quietly.

“Sure sounds fun,” Niall shrugs.

“Wait, so you want to spend Christmas with me and my family?” Harry looks up.

“Um yeah I don’t see why not,” Niall continues eating.

“Oh well, okay, I mean if you really want to go, you don’t have to or anything. I won’t make you if you don’t want to,” Harry panics.

“Babe please chill out why’re you so stressed. It’s just you’re parents, all parents love me,”

“Yeah yeah you’re right I should just uh yeah chill. I’m so chilled out, cool as a cucumber yeah,” But inside Harry’s brain is practically imploding. He didn’t think Niall would actually _want_ to go. Niall’s so laid back Harry never really thought he was one for actually doing something for the holidays. Niall having to meet his family is just another thing Harry has to worry about going well on top of everything else.

“It’ll be fine. We’ll have fun,” Niall winks, Harry takes a long sip of wine and bites a piece off his garlic bread.

“I’m gonna need more wine,” Harry says after finishing his glass.

“I’m gonna need more wine because you need more wine,” Niall comments.

“Why is wine so good?” Harry wonders out loud.

“Why are you so perfect? The world may never know,” Niall slightly slurs, taking another gulp of the drunkening red liquid.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“I’m tired.”

“Me too.”

With that they left everything at the table as is and stumbled to the bed room. Like two horny teenagers they messily kiss. Niall lowers down to Harry’s jaw, sliding his tongue back and forth over the sharp edge. Harry whimpers and plays with Niall’s shirt, trying to raise it over his head. He’s finally able to slip it up and over, messing up his hair a bit.

Niall leaves Harry’s jaw as they push back to the bed. Harry pulls of his shirt and is trying to wiggle out of his tight black jeans. Niall is trying to do the same.

“Fuckin pants eh?” Niall curses as he almost falls over trying to get a pant leg off. Once both are down to their boxers they resume kissing. Harry falls back onto the bed first and Niall climbs on top of him. Harry gently holds Niall’s face, his large hands caressing his flushed cheeks, thumbs brushing his jawline. Their lips move sloppily in sync, tongues intertwining.

“I’m tired,” Harry mumbles into the kiss. Niall sighs and rolls off Harry and wraps his arms around his waist. Harry shifts so the two fit together like a puzzle. Resting into their position, Niall nuzzles into the crook of Harry’s neck and gives one last sweet kiss on his neck before falling asleep.

\---

The morning air is crisp. The kind of air that wakes you up immediately no matter how little sleep you got the night before. Harry is out shopping again only Niall has tagged along this time. He said he wanted to ‘help’ but in all honestly he was probably just bored. As they walked through the outdoor mall Niall is tugging Harry in every direction. First to the Nike store then over to some clothing store and finally the pet shop, the only place Harry was excited to go to. The two enter the store with wide grins. They make a b-line for the puppy section.

Furballs of every shape and size anxiously watch out of the cages. Niall and Harry go from dog to dog, petting each one.

“We _need_ one,” Niall laughs as a small golden retriever puppy licks his cheek through the bars. Harry shakes his head and smiles down at the two blondes.

“Yeah maybe another time,” Harry says, tugging at Niall’s flannel, “We need to get home,”

“But babe,” Niall complains and pouts his lip.

“Don’t give me that look, I said no dog we don’t need one. It’s like having a hairy child for Christ’s sake,” Harry bluffs.

“You suck,” Niall states, giving the pup one last scratch then follows Harry out the store. Of course Harry lies about not wanting the dog, he finally thinks he has found Niall’s big present and wants it to be a surprise. It’s going to basically be the best present ever. Harry can’t wait to see the look on his face. He makes sure to grab the pet store’s business card to put the puppy on hold.

The couple walk hand in hand back to the car, arms swinging absent mindedly. When they reach the car, Harry opens the door and Niall climbs in. Harry jogs around the front and get in himself,

“I can’t believe you didn’t want the dog, he was so cute,” he complained. Harry just rolls his eyes in response. Niall huffs and crosses his arms over is chest. Harry glances over at him and grabs his hand, interlocking their fingers together.

“You still wanna come to my family’s for Christmas?” Harry asks, looking back and forth between the road and Niall.

“Yeah sure,” He says looking down at the hands in his lap, circling his thumb over Harry’s knuckles.

“You don’t sound very convincing,”

“I mean yes! Of course babe! Can’t wait!” He sarcastically exclaims.

“Then it’s settled, we leave tomorrow,” Harry chuckles and the two are back to normal for the rest of the ride home. That’s how their fights usually go. Some stupid thing happens then within twenty minutes, they’re over it. Like an old married couple.

They finally get home and Niall bursts through the doors as if he had just come home from a long quest. Harry, however, quietly shuffles in and closes the door behind him. Niall plops down on the couch and turns on the television. Football.

“Are you gonna start packing?” Harry asks on his way to the bedroom.

“I will tomorrow,” Niall waves him off. Harry starts and finishes packing before Niall even finishes watching the game and goes to sleep early.

\---

It’s morning; actually it’s ten minutes before the train leaves and Niall is still running around trying to shove everything into his suitcase. Harry waits by the door, impatiently tapping his foot, bag in hand.

“Nialllll!” Harry calls out,”We are going to miss the train! Let’s go!”

“I swear babe if you don’t shut the hell up,” Niall grumbles out into the house.

“I told y-“

“Shut up! I know I know I should have done it last night,” Niall yells, quickly approaching Harry with his suitcase lagging behind.

“You’re so cute when you’re mad,” Harry chuckles. He links arms with Niall and they walk out the door to the idling taxi outside the house.

\---

“Oh honey!” Harry’s mother pulls him in for a hug then takes a step back and looks him up and down, hands still gripping his wrists,”You look taller. Have you grown?”

“Uhh I don’t think so mum it’s only been like six months,” Harry mumbles.

“Well you look taller to me,” She huffs, “And this is…”

“Niall,” The Irish boy blurts out, extending a hand.

“Why aren’t you polite introducing yourself and all,” She says, impressed and gives Harry a wink. Harry gives her an eye roll. _What the hell was that for?_ “I’m Anne, nice to meet you,” She smiles.

“Nice to meet you too,” Niall chirps. Anne opens the door wider and stretches out her arm.

“Come on in, it’s cold out,” She says sweetly, then turns her head and yells into the house, “Guys they’re here!” Seconds later, Gemma comes trotting down the stairs. The boys follow Anne in and both look up at Gemma, halfway down the staircase. Harry and Gemma make eye contact.

“Gem!” Harry says excitedly.

“Harry!” Gemma says, matching Harry’s excitement and runs to him with open arms. Harry wraps his arms around her waist and spins her in a hug a couple of times then sets her down, “I’ve missed you so much, how is everythin?” Gemma asks.

“Good, good yeah, um this is my friend Niall,” Harry responds and pushes Niall towards Gemma. Before Niall can say or do anything, Gemma pulls him in for a hug.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Niall,” She says while Niall awkwardly pats her back.

“Uh yeah same same, Gemma right?” Niall asks as she pulls away from the embrace.

“Quick learner I see. Here let me show you guys to your room,” She turns and motions for them to follow. Harry and Niall look at each other in surprise _._

“ _Room_? Not rooms? With an ‘s’?” Harry asks in concern.

“Don’t worry there’s a blow up mattress. Sorry about your luck, I knew how much you guys wanted to spoon,” She throws her head back and snickers at her own joke. The boys both roll their eyes and follow Gemma up the staircase. They turn right and all walk down a hallway to the last room on the left and Gemma pushes open the wooden door. Niall and Harry step inside. The nostalgia hits Harry right in the face. Everything looks the same it did when he left home for University. Although it’s a little cleaner now, it’s still the same old room.

“Well if you need anything just call for mum or me, Robin will be home soon from work, there’s food down in the kitchen, Harry you know the drill. We’re probably gonna eat dinner around seven,” The two boys nod and Gemma heads back to her room in the left wing of the upstairs. Niall plops down on Harry’s bed.

“So what now,” He asks.

“Erm I dunno I want to take a shower, the train makes me feel gross,” Harry says with a disgusted shiver.

“Is there room for two in that shower of yours?” He smirks.

“Maybe,” Harry winks, already starting to undo his belt, walking back towards the bathroom connected to the bedroom by a walkthrough closet. Niall quickly follows him, taking off his shirt and throwing it on the ground.

Of course Harry knows this is a bad idea but he doesn’t really care. In fact, Harry likes the danger of having a little shower sex at home. The risk factor turns him on.

The two emerge from the steaming bathroom with towels loosely hanging onto their hips an hour later, both lazily giggling.

“Shit,” Harry curses.

“Hm?” Niall is still in a haze.

“What time is it?”

“Umm,” He reaches onto the bed where he dropped him phone earlier, "It’s- ten til five,” He answers then locks his phone.

“Were we really in there for that long?” Harry wonders out loud.

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” Niall chuckles.

“Oh shut up,” Harry playfully punches Niall’s shoulder. The two change into clean clothes and make their way down to the kitchen. Anne is busy at work preparing the Christmas dinner. The smells are warm and welcoming as the two enter.

“I’m starvin,” Niall says, patting his stomach, “Withering away actually,” He makes his way over to the fridge and scans it.

“Look at you, already acting you own the place,” Harry shakes his head and laughs lightly. Niall laughs too but louder. Niall always laughs louder. He’s just an easily entertained individual. Harry doesn’t mind it since Niall is pretty much the only person who laugh at his lame jokes.

Emerging from the refrigerator, Niall pulls out a leftover container of Chinese food.

“Forks?” He asks Harry for direction. Harry sits down on a bar stool behind the high counter top and points Niall to the correct drawer. Niall digs out a fork and sits down on the bar stool next to Harry, knees touching, While Anne’s back is turned, Niall makes an offer, "Want some?" He mumbles through his mouth full of food. Harry nods his head. Niall twirls the fork in the noodles and prods at the pieces of beef and broccoli then carefully guides it into Harry's mouth. As Harry's mouth closes around the bite of food, Gemma rounds the corner into the kitchen.

"What's up," She pauses and watches Niall finish feeding Harry like an infant, "Erm guys?" The two snap their heads over to her. 

"Just uh- just havin a quick bite yeah," Harry blurbs. Gemma raises an eyebrow but turns around to the fridge, relieving Harry's anxiety of his family finding out him and Niall are a couple. That was a little too close for comfort.  

Gemma turns back around with a yogurt cup in her hand and walks over to the same drawer Niall went to for his fork to grab a spoon.

“Ready for Christmas Eve dinner tonight? Mums a great cook, right mum?” She slings an arm over Anne’s shoulder.

“Mhmm,” Anne hums while mixing some sort of concoction.

“Gonna be so good I’ll go into hibernation,” She says blissfully, ““So how has your stay been so far?” She asks. Harry glances over at Niall.

“It’s good to be back home for sure,” Harry answers.

“How long have you guys been friends? You guys seem close,” Gemma asks, pointing her spoon between the two.

“Well we met in our communications class and yeah hit it off I guess,” Niall nods his head in agreement with Harry.

“It’s just weird I never heard about you but that’s cool and all,” Gemma mentions and finishes off her yogurt.

“Must’ve slipped my mind I guess,” Harry shrugs. Gemma slits her eyes but the expression disappears as Robin enters the kitchen.

“Hello everybody, smells lovely in here babe,” Robin compliments and kisses Anne’s cheek, “Ah and you must be Niall, glad to have you over for such a big occasion,” Robin says and reaches over the countertop to shake Niall’s hand.

“Thanks for havin me,” Niall responds.

“Dinner will be ready in a little bit so go get ready I want to take pictures!” Anne orders everyone out of the kitchen. Harry makes his way up to his room with Niall and Gemma behind him talking. Harry can’t quite make out what they’re saying but Gemma keeps giggling. As they reach the top of the stairs, Harry sees Gemma run her hand down Niall’s arm. In response Niall is slightly uncomfortable and moves away quickly towards Harry. Harry catches Gemma glaring knowingly at the two. Does she know? Is it that obvious? Harry shakes his head. She can’t possibly know.

\---

“You don’t really think she knows do ya?” Niall asks, changing into a collared dress shirt.

“I mean she’s pretty smart so maybe I dunno,” Harry says, pulling up some skinny slacks.

“Maybe,” Niall shrugs his shoulders.

“Boys! Come on!” They hear Gem calling from downstairs. The boys finish dressing and migrate back downstairs. Anne has changed out of her stained apron and into a red wrap dress and Gemma from sweats to a sparkly crop top and black A-line skirt, exposing a sliver of her midsection. Robin looks like he has the same suit on from work but switched his grey and black tie for a red and green one.

Anne is busy taking pictures of everyone. First, Harry and Gemma then just Gemma and next just Harry.

“Come on, you too,” Anne directs at Niall. He sheepishly stands beside Harry and rests his hand on Harry’s lower back. Gemma notices how Niall’s thumb almost rubs Harry’s hip in circular motions. She blinks in realization then smiles and gets into position for the picture.

___

At the dinner table, Gemma takes her seat next to Niall making him shift uneasily in his chair. Anne finally sits down and cues everyone to begin eating. From touching his knee under the table to laughing a little too loud at his jokes, Gemma is winning the ‘make Harry jealous’ game.

Finally Harry gets fed up, "Gemma can you please control yourself?" He barks at her.

"What," She raises a brow, "You jealous or something?" Harry rolls his eyes.

"It's just that I'm over here trying to enjoy a nice Christmas dinner and you're literally groping my friend that's all," Harry huffs. Niall gratefully stares at him.

"Fine. But you don't have to be such a drama queen," She shakes her head and goes back to eating.

Besides Gemma being handsy, the dinner goes well. Harry starts to think that maybe now is the right time to tell his family about him and Niall. Niall was right after all, his parents really do love him. Anne keeps sending approving glances over to Harry which alarms him a little bit but ever since Harry came out, she’s always like this with his guy friends now. She acts like every boy is Harry’s boyfriend.

\---

With their stomachs at full capacity, everyone moves to the family room. Since the boys will be leaving early tomorrow to get back to their home it is a unanimous decision to open all presents the night before Christmas morning. They gather round with a mound of presents in front of each.

Harry clears his throat, “Everyone, I have an announcement,” He declares, catching everyone’s attention.

“What is it hun?” Anne asks, concerned. Niall looks at him with a furrowed brow.

“Well you see Niall and me we’re-“

“Boyfriends? No shit,” Gemma interrupts, ”It was obvious I mean for god’s sake you guys showered at the same time, like, _together_ ,” Anne and Robin shift uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact.

“Wh-what? How did you? How did you know that?” Harrys asks, completely flabbergasted.

“You left the door open to your empty room and the shower was running, it wasn’t exactly rocket science,” She explains and crosses her arms with content. Niall is just sitting there staring at everyone, face flushed.

“Mom? Could you tell?” Harry wonders out loud.

“You know me, I always think your guy friends are your boyfriends but you could tell this one was a little different. I don’t know why you hid it from us,” She responds shakily.

“I just didn’t want it to move too fast. Niall is just really important to me and I wouldn't live it down if I messed it all up,” Harry frowns.

“It’s alright don’t even worry about it, now let’s open these presents, yeah?” Gemma suggests. Everyone eagerly agrees and they start unwrapping.

Robin opened his watch and absolutely loved it. Gemma screamed when she saw the record player and attacked Harry with a hug. Anne thought her new candles smelled lovely and Niall opened the card Harry gave him. He scans the note inside.

“Aw really? A surprise at home? You suck,” Niall complains.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be worth it,” Harry smirks.

\---

“No fucking way!” Niall yells, dropping his bags and runs to the small golden ball of fur, “You’re the best babe, I love you so much,” He says, picking up the wiggling pup and running over to Harry and give him a sweet kiss.

“I love you too,” Harry smiles, “I love you too.”

 


End file.
